Shippo's Quest
by G-rat
Summary: What happens when the old gang is tied up by family, will shippo have to be the new hero?
1. Chapter 1

Shippo's quest

Ch.1 growing up

One morning Shippo woke up in Kiadae's village to find his fox feet freezing, "that's odd, I'm sleeping under the new blanket Sango made to practice knitting for her husband Miroku the monk. It was too small for a human but should have been just right for a little fox demon like himself. Looking down he saw that his entire body had grown from a tiny fox kit, to a young man of about sixteen but he still had his fox feet, tail, and pointed ears, but now he had the lean muscle that came from fighting (or more often running from) monsters. "this should be fun for a trick on inuyasha" thought Shippo "but afterwards I should ask Kiadea about this" Shippo got dressed and noticed that his clothes had grown too. "This is just getting stranger and stranger

Meanwhile in Narakus old abandoned castle a deep chuckling was heard, now with the idiot lover boy Naraku out of the way I can begin my journey for true power and that idiot Inuyasha will be unable to leave that village thanks to that whore Kagome being with child and Miroku without his wind tunnel to protect them with.

Tracking down Inuyasha was no problem all Shippo had to do was follow the command SIT! And the scream of pain that followed whenever he did something wrong. Coming to the edge of the clearing Shippo saw that the reason for the latest of the many sit's was because of the new house, seeing how the would soon be living in the village they couldn't just keep borrowing kiadea's house. Kagome wanted a house built to the standards of her old world meaning a lot more work for Inuyasha who didn't know how these things Kagome were telling him to make were supposed to work which caused the house to fall down many times.

"he sure could use a good run to les of some steam."

Shippo pulled himself up to his full newly found height and walked into the glade, clearing his throat in a professional sounding way.

Oh, hey Shippo" Called Inuyasha "congratulations."

Kagome was not so calm letting out a piercing scream causing miroku and songo and Kiadea to come running.

"What happened?" was the question on everyone's lips. Surprisingly it was Inuyasha who had the answer.

"He grew up"

"but people don't just grow 9 years overnight" exclaimed kagome

"While that may be true about humans for demons it's a different story altogether" looking around for the voice they found Mioga the flea on kagome's neck drinking her blood.

"_**Slap!"**_

"Why must the tasty ones always have impeccable aim."

Once mioga the flea rounded himself out miroku asked if he could please explain further.

Well, demons do not grow in power the way humans do through practice sloly getting better, they gain it in leaps and bounds, all at once by things like by defeating a strong demon like the Tetusaiga, stealing human lifeforce like the human faced fruit tree does, or sometimes just by ageing which I believe is the case here. Shippo Has simply grown in power.

"Oh" exclaimed Kagome clapping her hands together "it's just like my brothers game, you gain experience points and then level up and even evolve"

This statement was met by blank stares all around.

"Well shippo we should try some demon strength exercises to test out you're new power."

"What you mean I'm not just bigger?"

"Of course you're stronger you don't just get a few extra inches, and I've heard that newly grown demons blood is especially delicious."

"Ok Shippo let's try using you're Fox fire"

"Ok then, Fox fire" but instead of the usual small blue ball of flame a large flamethrower came out instead frying Inuyasha who was standing to close.

"Why that miserable runt I'll kill him running in for punch before kagome could give the sit command, but shippo's new form was full of surprises, instead of getting smashed on the head shippo crosses his arms over his head blocking the attack.

"Wha?" how did you…

Mioga crosses his arms and nods "as I expected, your new form gives you the skills to equal lord Inuyasha when he's not being serious. If you continue to work hard you may even surpass him when he's not using tetusaiga.

"What are you saying, I'm might lose, to shippo!?"

"Well he is a full-fledged demon, and something tells me he's no ordinary fox demon, let's leave the lessons here for now, I want to try some of that delicious new blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo's quest ch.2

The new threat

_Recap; Shippo woke up and gained a new form with greater strength and power, and a new evil rises from Naraku's old castle._

_Author's notes; I was looking all over to see if I could find what would happen if Shippo grew up, I couldn't find it so I decided to write my own, This is my first fan fiction so any feedback would be appreciated. Also this story will be based on the anime and my own imagination, sorry if I make any contradictions to__Rumiko Takahashi's work__. _

Shippo was in the forest practicing his new techniques, He found that his transformations were more precise but he still couldn't hold them as long as his father could.

"Must just need practice concentrating." He had just tried to pull of Naraku's form when he heard Kagome calling for him to return to the clearing with the ever-changing house of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Going inside he saw that they weren't alone, and there was a familiar scene in front of him, a woman kneeling for tea to discus her villages problem and miroku with a five star on his face.

"Please help us, my village can't survive if the raids on our fields don't stop. We can pay you for you're aid."

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything for you, Kagome is pregnant, so inuyasha has t help her and I have to look after my children"

"And I no longer have my wind tunnel so my use will be limited." Miroku said almost to himself

"You're not going anywhere alone monk" Sango threatened clenching her fist.

"Well someone must help us," the village girl pleaded,

"Why doesn't Shippo go and I'll accompany him and give him some advice" reasoned Mioga "these should not be formidable foes, and there's no practice like experience."

"Thank you so much, you will be repaid" the villager said bowing.

As they left, Kaede said to herself, to think I'd live to see the day that Shippo would leave on a quest alone but for Mioga.

Coming to the village Shippo saw the fields were filled with gouges and many of the men were rebuilding houses and barns, a few women were treating burn wounds.

"I wonder what would cause this destruction yet leave so many alive" Mioga said when they came into the hut of the village elder "most demons that are strong enough to attack a human village are interested in the flesh or will destroy everything just for fun, but this village is relatively unharmed."

"The demons came to destroy us but our guardian spirit, Kitsune was powerful enough to help us drive them off," stated the elder "but as a guardian spirit he cannot move past the village borders so we cannot defend our fields or attack at the source of these demons, the queen in the cave to the north. We fear that they intend to starve us to death. Please help us kill the queen, we will reward you for it."

Shippo decided that he'd heard enough and proclaimed "leave it all to me, I can handle these measly demons."

The small building was then a joyous cacophony of exuberating shouts and praise.

The next morning to which Shippo awoke because of a certain flea demon's so called hangover cure, blood, was a short one filled with people wishing Shippo luck in the battle.

The demon lived in a cave to the north, coming to the entrance Shippo saw the entrance was guarded by two fire ant demons the size of horses.

"Come Shippo let us try out you're new skills," encouraged Mioga "they are not a powerful enemy in such small numbers."

"I guess not if you're still here" mumbled Shippo

"I'm not sure I like the insinuation," grumbled the offended Mioga.

"fox magic; falling boulders!" with that Shippo threw a handful of pebbles and leaves at the demons which then transformed into giant spheres of stone that pulverized the demons.

Then Shippo ran into the cave.

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, also I'm planning to get ship a team from some of the gangs old friends of about Shippo's age._


End file.
